Part Six
by Fairytailanimefan
Summary: Read the other stories before this, or not, because this is a line of series and you will probably get really confused if you don't.


_Chapter One_

**Normal POV:**

Once the smoke cleared, you could see Tohru and Yuki looking nervous.

"Stupid cat, you just let out our secret!" Yuki said, but to his surprise, Kyo stood up, still in his human form. The one who had transformed was Ciocco. She was a pink cat with green eyes and she was sitting on top of her swimsuit.

"Oh no, this hasn't happened to me for years!" She cried out. Everyone was shocked.

"Kyo, I thought you were the Zodiac cat!" Tohru cried out, looking as if she were going to faint. Kyo picked Ciocco up by the scruff of her neck. She meowed and whined and he became startled, holding her normally.

"Ciocco, we can smell you in here, what is taking so long?" Someone called, walking down the cave. Soon Laxus and the others appeared.

"What do you mean smell?" Kyo asked, petting Ciocco unconsciously. They froze at the sight of Ciocco's bathing suit on the ground and her nowhere in sight.

"Where is she you bastards! What is going on Kokoa!" Laxus growled, picking up the swimsuit.

"Um, can you all please just go? When I change back, I would rather be alone." Ciocco said nervously. Kyo placed her on the ground and walked away. Ciocco pounced over to Laxus and stared up at him. "Can I please have my swimsuit Laxus?" She asked. He sweatdropped and placed it on the floor for her and then walked after everyone else. I soon poofed back to normal and put my swimsuit back on hurriedly. I then walked back out by everyone, smiling sheepishly.

"Can you explain to me why you were a cat?" Laxus asked angrily.

"Well, you see, these two are part of the Zodiac curse, which I have already told you about, but with me, since I am an angel slayer, it is different because every time I hug someone of the Zodiac, I transform into their animal but they stay the same." I explained.

"Wait, so you are in the Zodiac line of animals? I don't understand how you change into the animal you hug, though." Yuki said.

"You see, I am a wizard, and I control every type of magic, good and bad." I explained to him.

"Ah, so because you are a wizard, you have reversed powers." He said, nodding. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Exactly!" I beamed. My stomach growled. "Ah, let's go eat now!" I said, giggling. Our large group went down the beach towards a snack shop and we all ate, with me paying once again, of course. Soon after that I checked the time. It was nearly five in the evening. "Well, I need to get back. Bye, love you guys!" I said cheerily, giving Laxus a kiss on the cheek. I gave everyone else hugs except for the two Zodiac animals, of course.

"Are you and the blonde guy dating?" Kyo asked. Everyone looked at him, shocked, then burst out laughing.

"Oh god no, they are brother and sister!" Gray said, wiping a tear from his eye. My phone started buzzing.

"Hello?" I said, still chuckling.

"Ciocco! Honey-senpai is freaking out, saying you have been captured! Is that true?" Tamaki yelled through the phone.

"Tamaki-senpai, I will be back in a few minutes, I am about to head back right now. We are leaving the day after tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you had better hurry. He hasn't had his nap today, and he is starting to throw a tantrum!" He said, freaking out.

"Oh dear, I will be right there. Bye you guys, the boys are waiting on me!" I cheered, rushing off towards the private beach. I jogged the whole way there, my cover up flapping in the wind and my bag bouncing around. I soon approached the private beach where I could hear yelling. I sprinted in the direction of the noise and saw a few shady looking guys facing off against the Host Club. "Hey! What is going on here?" I called angrily. Moka was being held by one of the thugs and the girls were nowhere in sight. I became so angry, much angrier than when Kokoa had been attacked by that monster because I knew Moka had no way to protect herself. I couldn't help myself. I transformed into Satan Soul: Halphas and attacked the thugs wildly, getting Moka out of there. For the second time that day I had a fight. I became more injured this time, though, because of the number of people I was fighting against. Soon they had all retreated and I transformed back, exhausted from all of the fighting today. Tamaki was pale as I collapsed against Moka. "I can't leave either you or Kokoa alone, it seems." I said, smiling softly and coughing into my hand. A few specks of blood came out and I sighed.

"What do you mean? Did something happen to Kokoa?" She asked.

"No, luckily I saved her just in time. Can we go inside? It is really cold out here." I said, shivering.

"What are you talking about? It is sweltering." Hikaru said.

"Wait, is it happening? Gajeel warned me about this. Heal yourself, right now, just a little bit! You are running out of magic power, and if you don't heal yourself soon, then you will pass out." She said, shaking me a bit.

"On it." I said weakly, using my wind power to swirl the healing magic around my body. I then collapsed against Moka again, but she couldn't support my full weight. My bag fell on the sand and someone picked it up. Mori helped Moka get me inside. We went up the stairs and I sat down on one of the couches. I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning against the back of the couch. I requipped into my pajamas and lay on my side and Moka draped a blanket over me. I tried to sleep, but I was wired and exhausted at the same time. Soon a magic circle appeared in front of my face. "Accepting transmission from Hibiki Lates. Download, One percent." I said automatically.

"What is going on here? Who is Hibiki Lates?" The twins asked in unison.

"I don't know, but if he is talking to her through magic, it must be someone from the magic world. This is the first time she has gotten a transmission around me." Moka said.

"Download, Twenty percent." I said.

"Here, I will call Laxus and ask him who Hibiki is." Moka said, pulling out my phone. A few short minutes later she hung up and I was still downloading the transmission, unable to explain.

"Download, Eighty percent." I said.

"Alright, so Hibiki was a friend of theirs when they were in their guild, Fairy Tail. He apparently has a thing for Ciocco, so all we need to do is wait." She said, sitting beside me.

"Download complete. Now connecting to Hibiki Lates transmitter." I said, automatically sitting up. The magic circle transformed into a screen with controls in front of me. I snapped out of my automated state and started switching the controls around and a hologram of Hibiki appeared on the screen. "Hi Hibiki, I haven't seen you in a little while. What is up?" I asked him.

"We have a problem. Ever since you left, strange things have been happening, and now Eve has disappeared. We need your help." He said.

"I see. I think I know where he is. You know that place where we all went to celebrate during the Grand Magic Games? There was something wrong with that person he was talking to there. I will come in the morning to help, I'm running low on magic power right now. I won't be able to stay long, though." I said to him.

"Alright, I appreciate your help. Master Bob would also like to tell you that he has preserved your wedding dress from the shop." He said to me.

"Ah, well, I will pick it up tomorrow then." I said to him, smiling. "Goodbye." I waved and pressed the button to hang up,

"Why didn't you tell him you weren't getting married anymore?" Moka asked me.

"I am too tired to get into it right now. I also know if I tell him, he will ask me out, and I don't want to reject him again." I said, sighing.

"Again?" Moka asked.

"Well, the first time he asked me out was when Ciel was missing, but I turned him down." I said, sweatdropping. I lay back down, trying to sleep. Everyone went to bed as well and I lay there, thinking. That night I didn't sleep at all. I pulled out my iPod and started going through app after app and I re-downloaded twitter and Facebook. I then checked each one, wondering if anyone really missed me. I had more followers and #findgeorgia was trending. I sighed. My friends could be so overdramatic. Even though they were just pretending to be my friends, they had always thought of their image. The only reason I knew they didn't want to be my friend is because I had accidentally read their minds one day. It was when I had a power surge when I first became an angel slayer. They were thinking about how they should tell me that I wasn't cool enough to be friends with them, but that day I was asked out by a popular guy. Then they decided that I could stay a while longer in their group. After a few years I had unknowingly become more popular and I was the one to string them along. I was surprised that they missed me though. I suppose they had become more popular because I was gone, no more competition. I was told I was popular because I was nice, but I didn't understand why the mean people were popular then. I looked at the page my 'friends' had made for me. Soon the sun began to rise and so did I. I requipped into my white dress. I left a note saying I would be back, just in case they woke up before I got back. I then put a temporary teleportation spell on myself, so when I chanted the return spell I would be teleported back to this exact spot. I then transported myself to Blue Pegasus. I went inside the guild and sat at the bar, waiting for Hibiki to come. The bartender smiled at me and I ordered water, giving her a tip. She thanked me and went on to serve the other few guild members. Soon Ren and Hibiki walked in, both looking worried. They spotted me and rushed over.

"Georgia, you look beautiful as always, and your new pink hair suits you beautifully." Hibiki said, sparkles appearing around him.

"Well, it should because it is my natural color. And, also I forgot to inform you that my name is actually Ciocco. I will explain while we get to Eve." I said, standing. While I explained the whole story to them, including Ciel's death and his plans to kill me, they listened intently. I flew them to Crocus, knowing exactly where Eve was. We landed near an apartment building. I sighed and pushed the buzzer to the room I could sense Eve in.

"Who is it?" I heard a woman's voice say.

"Can I speak to Eve? It is Georgia." I said, and there was a beat of silence.

"Georgia? Is it really you?" I heard Eve say through the speaker.

"Yes, and shame on you. As soon as I leave you run away and make Ren and Hibiki worry for you. You are lucky I didn't have to bring Ichiya here, too." I scolded him.

"Ah, I'm sorry. You can come up now; we are in room eight on the second floor." He said and I heard a beep and the door opened. I went inside, Ren and Hibiki following me as we made our way up to the door. I knocked and it opened immediately, Eve giving me a hug. We had become best friends during the Grand Magic Games after I fought him. He was still very young and Laxus and I thought of him as a little brother.

"Why did you leave?" Hibiki asked him.

"Well, I met an old friend at the Grand Magic Games, so I decided to come live with her." He said sheepishly.

"Is that any way to speak about your cousin?" I heard the woman say as she walked into view. "Who is this tramp?" She asked, looking me up and down with distaste.

"Amamiya! Don't talk about Georgia that way!" Eve said.

"Ah, actually my real name is Ciocco, Ren and Hibiki can explain later." I said to him.

"Well, why can't you explain later?" He asked.

"I have to leave again." I said sadly to him.

"What! No, you can't leave! We are coming with you." He said determinedly. I sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry, but I don't think your cousin would like that much." I said, looking at her.

"I honestly don't care. If he wants to leave, he can leave. I lived without him for my whole life, I can do it again." She said and walked away, returning with a suitcase and shoving it into his hands.

"You packed my stuff for me?" He asked her, shocked.

"I was going to kick you out anyways." She said to him and disappeared inside again. She shut the door and we stood there in silence for a few seconds until Eve started laughing.

"Ah, I knew she was going to do that one of these days. Hey, Geo- I mean Ciocco, where is Ciel?" He asked. Everyone was silent.

"Let's get going, I should pick up my dress from Master Bob." I said, and started walking down the hallway.

"Wait, why do you need your dress?" Ren asked as they rushed after me.

"Well, it would be nice to have. I did pay a lot of money for it." I said.

"Why wouldn't she need it? You guys, what is going on?" Eve asked.

"I told you Ren and Hibiki will explain later. Now, hang on." I said as we got outside. I popped out my Succubus wings and wrapped my tail around all three of them, flying towards the guild. It was silent as we landed. "Alright, I will go find Master Bob. You guys wait here and explain to Eve if you want." I said. I went inside the guild and went up to the bartender.

"Can I help you?" He asked me, wiping down a glass.

"Yes, can you get Master Bob for me?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and disappeared through a door. He came back trailing behind Master Bob.

"Ah, Georgia! I have your dress for you, let me go get it." He said and walked off and returned with a box. He handed it to me.

"Thank you Bob! And please, my real name is Ciocco, so you don't need to call me Georgia anymore." I said, laughing. I requipped a small box into my hand and gave it to him. "I also got you a present. It is makeup from another dimension, made by very famous people." I said as his face lit up.

"Oh, I can always count on you to find things to make me happy!" He said. I waved goodbye and went back outside where the three were sitting in silence. Eve came and hugged me.

"Please don't go!" He cried out.

"I have to. Everyone is waiting for me to come back. Now, let go. I need to get back." I said to him, giving him a pat on the head. I chanted the spell and was transported back to the hotel room, where everyone was starting to get up.

"Ah, you are back." Kyoya said. "And you brought friends." He stated, pushing his glasses up on his nose. I turned to see Eve holding the back of my dress with Ren and Hibiki holding on to him.

"I told you guys not to follow me!" I said, sweatdropping.

"Sorry, we were trying to get Eve to let go!" Ren protested. "Oh god, I'm in a different dimension! I will never see Sherry again!" He wailed, tugging at his hair.

"I have a feeling they will show up sooner or later." I sighed. I heard shouting from outside. I looked out the window to see Gray and Lyon fighting with Juvia trying to stop them. "And, it was sooner." I grumbled. Sherry was talking with Chelia and Jura was nodding ever so often. Soon everyone was ready to go. "Alright, you guys are going with Gray and Lyon. I need to go back so I can work. Tell Sting, Rogue, Gray, Natsu and Wendy to be ready for school on Monday." I said to them.

"Wait, Ciocco I thought you said you didn't have enough money to pay for school by yourself." Kaoru said.

"Actually, I just said that to your mom so she wouldn't become suspicious. I want those people to get an education because the boys are pretty stupid, and Wendy is really young." I told them. I shooed the Trimens outside, where everyone was surprised to see them. I looked out the window and snapped my fingers, making the uniforms appear in the hands of the new Ouran students. They looked confused, then the boys looked angry as the Trimens explained. Wendy seemed happy, though. I picked up Kaoru's suitcase and my own. I followed everyone down to the parking lot as we passed the mages in the parking lot. Laxus noticed me and walked over, an angry expression on his face.

"Why did you bring pretty boy and his friend here?" He grumbled.

"Well, I accidentally teleported them here and didn't have enough power to get them back there. I still haven't recovered, so I decided to let them stay. And please, take care of everyone. I will visit as much as I can, alright?" I asked him and he nodded. "Bye, hopefully you can drop everyone off so they don't get in trouble on Monday. I already sent in everything yesterday so they are set, all they need to do is get their schedules at the office, and if they need help, come and find me." I told him. "Oh yeah, Erza is listed as their guardian, so can you please tell her that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but why did you list her as the guardian?" He asked, confused.

"Because she is the most responsible and if they have bad grades, she will keep them in line." I said and put the suitcases into the trunk. "Bye Laxus, remember, get them to school on time. Everyone else is smart enough to not have to go to school, but don't tell the boys that. I don't want to hurt their feelings." I said to him. I was excited as we got into the car. Wendy would be starting her freshman year next year, and I hoped we would still be here. It was a quiet ride, probably because it was still early. I then noticed the box with my wedding dress in it was still tucked underneath my arm. I requipped it away.

"Hm? What was that thing that you requipped away?" Moka asked me.

"The dress." I said. She nodded with a smile and looked out the window. I sat silently the whole way home, remembering the comment that Eve's cousin said. Did I really dress like a tramp? I sighed. I actually liked most of the cute clothes, but from now on, I am dressing more proper!

"Ciocco, are you alright? You have been sitting in the car for a few minutes, but we are here." Kaoru asked.

"What? When did we get here?" I asked, whipping my head around.

"Ha-ha, you are such an airhead." He said and got out of the car. I followed him and grabbed the luggage from his hands, running inside and putting his suitcase on his bed. I then went into my room and magically unpacked our suitcases. I sighed and looked in the mirror and requipped the box with the dress in it. I then pulled the dress out and studied it. It was in perfect condition, and looked exactly the same as it did when I first tried it on. I requipped it onto my body and studied myself. It had a halter top neckline and hugged my body to my mid-thigh and then went into a slight poof and it was chiffon at the bottom. Where the two different patterns met there was a slight overlap of the bodice fabric, which was cream silk with designs all over it. I fell in love with it the moment I had laid my eyes on it. I was also told by my friends that I was a vision of beauty in it, and I agreed. I always had felt happy in the dress. I heard the door open and a gasp ensued.

"Ciocco, you look beautiful! Is that your wedding dress?" Moka gasped and came over to me, shutting the door.

"I love this dress, if only I had an excuse to wear it." I joked to her.

"Well, you can wear it when you marry Sting." She said seriously. I sputtered and looked at her, shocked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Well, you two are very close, but I am not sure that Laxus would approve of him." She said. My face burned.

"Why would you even say that? We are like brother and sister!" I exclaimed to her.

"Oh, whatever. You know I am just kidding." She laughed. I was still blushing at her comment. I requipped into my maid uniform and handed hers to her. We went to do our maid duties, such as cleaning the twins' room.

**Time Skip: Monday morning arriving at the school**

Moka and I were very excited to go to a new school. The limo pulled up and we all exited, going out onto the grounds in front of the school. I felt people staring at us, and there were whispers floating around. I caught a few comments with my dragonslayer hearing. Things like 'Who are those girls? They look like models' and 'What are they doing with the Hitachiins?' I was flattered by the attention, but I was extremely uncomfortable at them as well. Moka and I went to the office to get our schedules and things. Once we got into the office, the secretary gave us all of the things we needed and we headed off in the expansive school. Going towards the direction of our classroom, which was class A, we chatted quietly. The halls were filled with rich students. We got to our classroom and the teacher was already sitting at his desk. We got our seats from him and sat down next to each other. Other students filed in, whispering at us. Just then a duo of people I never thought I would see at this school appeared in the doorway. Yuki and Kyo Sohma, and they didn't look happy. They went to the teacher and sat directly in front of us, Yuki in front of Moka and Kyo in front of me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. Kyo and Yuki turned around, startled.

"Ciocco?" Yuki asked.

"What the hell? There are two of you!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, this is my twin sister, Moka." I explained.

"Ciocco, you know them?" Moka asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah, I met them on the beach when I was with Laxus and Ciocco." I smiled to her.

"Is she the same as you?" Kyo asked, peering at her.

"No, but don't hug her or you will transform." I said to him. Soon Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru had entered. They were seated behind us. "How was the morning meeting?" I asked them.

"Tamaki wouldn't stop hanging on me." Haruhi grumbled.

"We have a few jobs for you to do in the club." Hikaru said.

"Oh, really? Like what?" I asked him.

"Like, you two can be the club greeters. You only have to do it in the beginning of the club time, though if you don't want to stay the whole time." Kaoru said.

"The other option is to become female Hosts." Hikaru said.

"Um, we can greet. I wanted to join the art club, so I will have enough time to go to that after I greet." I said.

"Art club? Do we even have an art club?" The twins asked me.

"Yeah, I saw a flier for new members up." I said. The bell rang, and I paid close attention to the lesson. Soon enough, school was over and we headed to the Host Club. We walked in and Honey-senpai tackled me in a hug as soon as I came through the door.

"Ciocco! Are you going to be a full time host?" He asked me.

"No, I am just a greeter. I am going to join the art club, but Moka will stick around." I said to him. He sighed and let go of me.

"Well, the guests will be arriving soon so everyone, get in your places. Moka, Ciocco you should see a clipboard by the door. Lead the girls to their designated Host." Kyoya said and we stepped to the door. I picked up the clipboard and the door opened. A group of girls came in and I lead them to each host they were signed up with, Moka doing the same. Soon all the girls were seated and it was almost time that the art club started. I said goodbye and headed down the hallway towards art room two, where the club was held. On my way there, I accidentally bumped into someone who was eating an orange.

"Hey, watch where you're going! Huh?" He said as a slight blush appeared on his face.

"I am so sorry, I guess I drifted off into space!" I said, bowing.

"Oh, it's okay." He said awkwardly.

"Um, excuse me now, I need to go find the art club." I said, looking at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for the club to start. I jogged to the room, opening it to find three people inside wearing fashionable art smocks. All boys.

"Hello, I think you have the wrong room." The one with a paintbrush in his mouth sighed.

"No, I am here to join the art club." I said to him. All three jumped up.

"No way! A girl wants to join art club?" One of them said. One had brown hair, one had black hair and one had blonde hair.

"Wait! We need to make sure she has artistic ability. Drake, go get the beginners paints. Xavier, get the canvas." The brown haired one ordered. There was soon a canvas set up in front of me, and I was holding a palate of a large array of paints.

"Um, what do you want me to paint?" I asked them.

"Whatever you are comfortable with painting, maybe a flower or an animal." The brown haired boy said nicely. I thought for a few moments then furiously began to paint a scene from my imagination. Once I was finished I surveyed my work. It was a falling angel, black wings, a shredded white dress and plummeting through a thunderstorm. She looked in pain, but beautiful. The boys gaped at it as I showed it to them.

"You are accepted. President, let's give her the club smock." The black haired boy said.

"I am President Cedric, and this is Drake." He said, pointing to the boy with black hair. "This is Xavier." He said, pointing to the boy with blonde hair.

"And welcome to the Ouran High School Art Club!" They all exclaimed together. They handed me a smock, which I held, not putting it on yet.

"First order of business. We need to make portraits of a student for the Ouran Fair." President Cedric said.

"Why do we need to do one of a student?" Drake asked him.

"Because that is what the teachers requested, and it will help get more students involved with art programs." President Cedric said. "Here is a hat with the students' names that the teachers want picked randomly. Now, we need to pick and see who we get." He said. He picked one out. "Alright, I have Takeshi Kuze." He said. Xavier picked next.

"I have someone named… Beth Gregannia." He said.

"I got Tamaki Suoh." Drake said, sighing. I reached in and picked my person to pick.

"Kyo Sohma." I read. "Oh, I get to paint Kyo-chan!" I said happily. "At least I know him." I laughed out.

"Alright, everyone go find your person. Xavier, Beth is in the gardening club so you can find her there. You know where Tamaki is, but I don't know where this Kyo person would be." President Cedric said.

"That is alright, I will be able to find him on my own." I said, walking out the doorway. I used my dragon senses to sniff out the scent that was slightly like a cat. I found the scent lead to the martial arts club. I opened the door and was almost hit by a flying boy. I shrieked and flipped away. "Oh no, are you alright?" I asked the boy who was lying on the ground. I helped him up and brought him back inside the room, more cautious this time. I peered around, looking for Kyo. There were whispers all around me.

"Ciocco, what the hell are you doing here?" Kyo asked, appearing between two very muscular guys.

"Ah, Kyo! I joined art club, and you were picked for me to paint for the Ouran Fair!" I said excitedly, waving at him.

"What? I am not letting you paint me." He said.

"Why not? I have to. You are the one I picked from the hat." I frowned at him.

"Because I said so. Go find someone else to do it, like Yuki." He grumbled.

"But… I want to paint you. Your hair would be beautiful as the only colored thing in a black and white painting, contrasting with the dark and light colors wonderfully." I thought aloud to myself.

"Ah, fine whatever. Where do you want to paint me?" He grumbled.

"Um, maybe at your house? I don't know anywhere else." I thought.

"Fine, but only tonight." He said. Soon a very large man came up to me.

"Since you are cute, I will let you sit in the rest of practice, but be careful." He rumbled and turned towards the group of boys. "Alright, today we will have a guest. Show off your most powerful moves in fighting to her." He yelled to them, and they saluted back. Soon everyone began practice again, each going one on one with Kyo, and each failing. A few were sent flying, and one came towards me. I caught him and set him on his feet, the rest of the boys gawking at me. Soon their practice was over and I was walking with Kyo after I sent a message to Hikaru that I was on an expedition for the Art Club. We walked in an awkward silence. Kyo seemed angry.

"So, you joined the art club." He started.

"Yes, I enjoy painting and drawing very much. It is part of one of my magic's." I whispered to him.

"Ah, I see. It is quite a far walk, are you sure you want to go to my house?" He asked.

"It is okay, I have the stamina of… well I guess a cheetah?" I questioned myself, laughing. We walked in a more comfortable silence this time, going through the woods. We came upon the house that Shigure owned.

"This is my house. Don't get too close to Shigure though; he is kind of a pervert." He sighed. We got inside, taking off our shoes. "Alright, try not to let them see us. I'm going to sneak up to my room, you follow." He whispered and started tiptoeing through the hallway towards the stairs.

"Kyo-Kyo? Are you home? We have visitors!" I heard Shigure call. He poked his head into the hallway and his eyes widened at me. "Kyo, you dirty boy! Sneaking such a cute girl up to your room without telling me she is here! Come on, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, and Hiro are here. Hatori brought them. Come on, Kyo!" He called, disappearing again.

"Damn that man's dog senses!" Kyo said, storming into the room Shigure disappeared into. I followed and was met by a lot of shocked faces.

"Did Kyo get a girlfriend?" Momiji asked, coming up to me. Hatori grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Remember personal space." He said to Momiji.

"Sissy, is this Kyo's wife?" Kisa asked, tugging on Tohru's skirt.

"No, she is just a friend of ours!" Tohru exclaimed to her. Yuki came up to me.

"Miss Akashiya, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I am painting Kyo for Art Club." I informed him.

"Oooh, and she is a cute artist! Also she is in high school!" Shigure exclaimed to Hatori.

"Shigure, I don't think they have that kind of relationship. Remember the predicament Kyo is in?" He asked Shigure.

"Oh, I know about the zodiac thing." I said to him.

"Kyo, you shouldn't be telling her these things!" Hatori scolded him.

"I didn't tell her!" Kyo protested.

"He actually didn't. The reason I know is because I am a part of the curse as well." I informed him. All of them looked at me, shocked, except Tohru, Yuki and Kyo.

"So I can hug you!" Momiji shouted, coming forward and wrapping his arms around me. There was a poof of smoke. "Huh?" He asked. The smoke cleared and I was sitting on the ground in the form of a pink rabbit.

"What is going on, Sissy?" Kisa asked Tohru.

"Ah, please don't hug me anymore Momiji." I said to him, sweatdropping.

"Hatori, what is going on?" Shigure asked him.

"I am unsure. This has never happened before." He said thoughtfully.

"Well, I can explain. Miss Akashiya is a magic user, and she also possesses the curse of the zodiacs, but since she uses magic, the curse is reversed for her. Whenever she embraces a person of the opposite gender that is a part of the zodiac curse, she will transform into their animal." Yuki explained. I soon popped back into my human form and requipped into my maid outfit quickly. Everyone stared at me, shocked.

"Why are you dressed like a maid?" I was asked by Hiro as I gathered my school uniform.

"Ah, it's because I am a maid for the Hitachiin twins." I replied.

"You are a maid?" Kyo asked.

"Why are you all so surprised?" I asked them.

"Well, you go to a school for the rich, so we just assumed." Yuki said to me.

"Oh, well, I guess we should get that painting done." Kyo said, leading me away. I followed him up the stairs, as did everyone in the kitchen. "Why the hell are you all following us?" Kyo yelled to them.

"We want to see the painting!" Momiji said. Kyo stormed into his room and I followed, slightly worried about all the people watching. I manifested paintbrushes, water to clean them, paint, and a stand with a canvas atop it. Kyo was just standing there awkwardly, glaring at the crowd.

"What the hell are you looking at? Get out!" Kyo said. I sweatdropped.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I agree with Kyo. Could you all please leave?" I asked them, and they all went out.

"Jeez, how come they listen to you, but not me!" He exclaimed.

"Um, I don't know, maybe because I am not part of the family and they have to treat me different." I thought aloud. I then stood there, looking at him as glanced around awkwardly. "Kyo?" I asked him.

"Hm?" He asked, looking at me.

"You know what it is like to be an outsider, right?" I asked him. He nodded, sighing.

"What do you expect, I am the cat." He grumbled out.

"I just wanted to let you know that we can be outsiders together, okay?" I said to him. He looked at me, shocked.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Like, we can be friends." I explained. "For example, what is one of your hobbies?" I asked.

"I love to fight. Ever since my sensei took me on as an apprentice, I have loved to do any kind of fighting style." He said, continuing with his fist clenched in front of his face, looking happy and determined. I stood there, shocked for a split second but then began painting the scene. I finished when he looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry, this probably bores you because you are a girl." He sighed out.

"Not at all! I am not a fan of bloodshed, but I can hold my own against someone." I giggled to him.

"Oh right, the painting." He said.

"Not a problem, do you want to see?" I asked him.

"What! You finished already?" He asked me, coming over to see. I nodded and stepped to the side as he stared at the painting.

"D-do you like it?" I asked him nervously. He turned towards me and gave me a thumb up.

"I don't know much about art, but it seems okay. How did you finish it so quickly?" He asked me.

"It's a secret." I said, winking at him. The door burst open and Momiji came in.

"I heard you finish! Let me see, let me see!" He exclaimed, jumping around.

"Momiji, you killed the mood! They could have been having a private moment in here!" Ayame said, walking in with laughter.

"What the hell? Why are you here!" Kyo said.

"My thoughts exactly." Yuki said in an irritated fashion.

"Whoa, Kyo you look like an idiot!" Momiji said, laughing. I was startled as everyone came in and commented on the painting.

"Um, Momiji I don't think that was a nice thing to say to Kyo." I said to him, but no one seemed to hear me. Most said mean things jokingly to Kyo about his face in the painting. He began to get mad, as did I. "Hey." I said, creating silence as everyone turned to stare at me. "I don't appreciate you fools being mean to my friend." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"What happened to her? She is like Black Haru, but meaner." Momiji cried. Hatsaharu looked interested at my personality change.

"I would suggest you apologize to him before I start doing bad things." I said, making fire swirl around my hand. They all looked at me with fear, then turned to Kyo and apologized, all except for Yuki, who looked at me with shock. Tohru didn't do anything, but I left her off the hook because she was the only one who said something nice to him. Haru came up to me.

"Ya know, the way you just spoke to me is irritating. I think you should apologize to me." He smirked.

"I have a proposition for you. We can duel this out. Whoever wins has to apologize." I said, grinning wickedly.

"You are on." He chuckled. I jumped out the window, requipping into my bunny suit.

"I will be kind and go easy on you. No magic." I laughed and attacked. He blocked me.

"Why the hell are you dressing like a skank." He asked me.

"Well, I thought it would be easier if I didn't flash when I kicked, like so." I said to him, sending my foot flying at his chest. It hit him and he went flying. He flipped and landed on his haunches.

"I like your spunk. I think if I win I will make you my woman." He grinned at me, flying back with a fist. I caught it, flipping him over my shoulder and sending him on the floor. The wind was knocked out of him, as was his anger and he was back to regular Haru. "Sorry." He wheezed out. I became normal too, requipping back into my maid outfit.

"Gomenasai everyone! I should have controlled my anger." I called to the group of shocked people.

"She beat him without magic? Damn, I want to fight now!" Kyo yelled, jumping at me. I ducked and swept my leg underneath him, knocking him over. I then requipped into the Robe of Yuen armor, throwing the staff aside. I ducked his next attack, then when he was above me I punched his stomach, sending him flying into the air, so far we couldn't even see him. I looked at the sky, worried, but then he came plummeting down. I then went into action.

"Celestial Spirit Transformation: Aries!" I shouted, transforming into the outfit Aries always wore, along with the horns in my head. "Wool bomb!" I said, creating a soft surface for him to land on. I ran over to him. "Gomenasai! I shouldn't have used more than half my strength!" I cried to him, helping him up as he wheezed. I transformed back to normal and healed his cracked ribs. Ayame ran over to us.

"You are the perfect model! Come with me to my shop!" He said, pulling me behind him.

"Mo-model!" I cried out to him.

"Ayame, let her be." Hatori sighed. He let me go and went to complain to him. I went over to Haru and Kyo and bowed to them.

"Gomen, I am now in your debt. Please, if you ever need me use these call cards to reach me and I will be right there." I said, handing them call cards. I heard muffled laughter and turned, shocked to see Yuki chuckling with his hand over his mouth. Everyone else stared as well.

"I am sorry, it was just so funny, their faces when she beat them." He laughed out. The wind started to stir in the trees. I snapped my head up, watching the shadows swirl in the wind.

"Not now." I whispered. I went in the house and requipped the painting into my requip space after making a duplicate for Kyo to keep. I then ran outside, requipping into my Yokai Academy uniform. I didn't know where I would be next, and I couldn't take any chances. I looked with tears in my eyes to Tohru. "Tell my family I will miss them." I said as a few tears escaped. Kyo came up to me and grabbed my arm.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I tried shaking him off.

"You must let go right now, or you will never return here!" I shouted. He stared at me, shocked. The wind then overtook us and we were both transported into a hallway. It was filled with half naked boys.

_End_


End file.
